Happy Comfy Partners
by OuMiyuki
Summary: "Seiyuu to Yoru Asobi" has Emitsun over as a guest. Talk of dinosaurs leads to Emitsun asking Ucchi if she's her partner. Reassurance, teases and racing hearts is what Ucchi feels with Emitsun. (Happy Birthday, Emitsun!)


**Author Notes**

 **Happy Birthday Emitsun..! *O* I love you so much~ Thank you for being you and being so wonderfully down-to-earth and food-loving and exactly as a real life Honoka! :D**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

After the night program, "Seiyuu to Yoru Asobi" that's hosted by Uchida Aya (Ucchi) and Ogata Megumi, with tonight's special guest being Nitta Emi (Emitsun) in which they shared information of the voice actresses while drinking a bit, Emitsun waits for Ucchi to be done with the show and goodbyes before heading home together.

There were various reasons as to why Emitsun was waiting despite being able to go off first if she wanted to. Firstly, it was late already, nearing 12midnight, so naturally, Emitsun wants to make sure Ucchi reaches home safe (what better way than to escort the girl?). Secondly, Ucchi is Emitsun's girlfriend. Of course, Emitsun would want to wait and exit the premise together. And third, it's like a promise that need not be voiced for them to wait for one another just to spend more time together.

Ucchi runs over to Emitsun excitedly the moment the brunette was in sight, smiling widely as she always do when she catches sight of her girlfriend. "Emitsun~"

Emitsun turns with a growing smile, hands outstretched for Ucchi to catch so that her excitable girlfriend doesn't just crash into her. "Otsukaresama, Ucchi~"

Ucchi beams as she intertwines their fingers together, leading Emitsun out of the recording studio. "Otsukaresama~"

Walking for quite a distance with the destination of Ucchi's home in mind, Emitsun breaks the comfortable silence, "You don't have to force yourself, you know?"

Ucchi blinks at Emitsun. "Force myself..?"

Emitsun wears a kind of sad smile. "If you're not okay with us having a pet dinosaur…Protoceratops…"

"Ah." Ucchi understands where this conversation starter came from now. During their night program earlier, Megumi-san actually asked Ucchi if she likes dinosaurs and Ucchi put on a difficult and considering look before she says she do like dinosaurs. Unsurprisingly, Emitsun feels that she should hold back on her overflowing love for those prehistoric animals.

Ucchi puckers her lips in a pout. "I'm not forcing myself… Even if I am, that's okay, right?"

"Is it?" Emitsun closes her eyes as her face contorts into a thoughtful expression.

Ucchi watches the way Emitsun's eyes shuts, the puffing of cheeks and lips pushed outwards and her free arm move to cross her chest; Ucchi couldn't help but stare, loving every fine detail of a thinking Emitsun. But there was a matter of reassuring of Emitsun before simply appreciating her girlfriend's exterior gorgeousness. "It is."

Emitsun looks at Ucchi because of the confidence in her girlfriend's voice.

"It proves how far I'll go for you!"

Emitsun smiles at that; it's not like she ever had a doubt as to how far Ucchi will go for her. Ucchi has always been there for her in times of happiness and even her darkest times. Emitsun nods. "If you want an emolga in the house I wouldn't mind too."

Ucchi chuckles. "Emolga is a partner, a friend. Not a pet, Emitsun."

"Ahh, my bad." Emitsun chuckles along for a moment before looking slightly worried. "But I'm your partner, right?"

Ucchi feigns ignorance as she hums, looking away from her girlfriend. "Hmm~ I wonder~"

"Hey!" Emitsun tugs at Ucchi's arm for her to look over but Ucchi skips to the front while laughing.

"Maybe you are~ Maybe you aren't~?" Ucchi teases, smiling unabashedly while Emitsun fought her smile, wanting to sulk at being teased like that.

"You're so mean, Ucchi… To me… You're _my_ partner."

Ucchi stops giggling and makes Emitsun stop walking with a soft touch to her shoulders. "You hardly game or know Pokémon but you listen to me talk about them too. We both care for each other that's why. So… of course, you're my partner, Emitsun." Ucchi smiles, her feelings of love and pride oozing out onto her lips and eyes.

Emitsun couldn't hold it in, she hugs Ucchi fully and tightly. "Ahh, you're so sweet, Ucchi! I'll treat you dinner tomorrow, c'mon!"

Ucchi laughs as Emitsun tugged them towards the station. "I kind of want to eat your cooking."

"Ah, then let's go shopping first." Emitsun already knows how Ucchi's refrigerator's insides look like currently, so a necessary trip for groceries was to be made. "If only we were closer to my home, we can go see my niece~"

"Ah~ I wanna see your niece. She's so adorable..!"

Emitsun smiles endearingly at Ucchi whose happiness was unbridled and that in and of itself was so alluring.

"What?" Ucchi's smile softens as she felt her girlfriend's gaze on her.

Emitsun shakes her head and squeezes Ucchi's hand in hers. "Just thinking you're adorable like my niece."

Ucchi blushes and grips the warm hands in hers tighter. As they entered the mart, "Shouldn't it be lunch or breakfast when we wake, Emitsun?"

"Mm?" Emitsun drops the fresh choice of meat into the basket before responding nonchalantly. "I'll cook all meals for you anytime you want, Ucchi. Just tell what you want."

Emitsun chuckles. Ucchi stiffens.

"Ucchi?"

"Ah…Er…It's nothing…" Ucchi's eyebrows furrows as she pressed her lips tightly together to keep from squealing. Though her heartbeat speeds up as her girlfriend's words just screams "I'll be your housewife whenever you ask me to" – ask Emitsun _that_ question – ask Emitsun to marry her. Ucchi's face explodes a cherry red as she envisioned their future and how she would propose…

Emitsun unfortunately or fortunately (?) was engrossed in choosing good ingredients for putting together a delicious meal for her girlfriend for when the sun rises again, and so does not notice Ucchi being overly fidgety and blushing.

These two are still taking their time in living their dating days together; comfortable and exciting, loving and teasing – a blend of Ucchi and Emitsun that forms when together.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Yayy~ A joint project with MKR062320! (MKR-san!) We just both love Emitsun and Ucchi so much that we were chatting and it just got into a birthday story for her~ :D hehe~**

 **MKR:** Most of the credit goes to Yuki..! TwT And to Emitsun and Ucchi too! Letting me comment here too. Ahhhh. You're too kind, Yuki! I'm the one who had a whole lot of fun in writing this story! And chatting with you! XDDD

I'll just shoutout here "Happy Birthday Emitsun..!" *O* And boys and girls, take notes! Take note! ;DDD Emitsun and Ucchi's affection for each other are the warm, comfy and not super obvious kind~ But there when you notice~ XDDD

 **Miyuki:** Agreed 100%~ XD

 **And now..! I hope y'all enjoyed this birthday story for our beloved Emitsun! XD**

 **If you haven't watched the "Seiyuu to Yoru Asobi" episode with Emitsun, you totally should~ there's so much EmixUcchi there. Hehe~ :P**

 **Leave me a comment if you like! ^w^**


End file.
